1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tricycle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tricycle apparatus wherein the same may be steered with a forward wheel in a raised position relative to a ground support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tricycle apparatus of various configurations have been utilized in the prior art. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein the same permits steerage of the tricycle apparatus with a single forward wheel in an elevated position relative to a ground support surface by application of a right or left brake selectively to a respective right and left wheel. A rear stabilizer wheel stabilizes the organization when the forward wheel is in a raised orientation. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,795 to Winchell, et al. wherein a tricycle arrangement utilizes a front wheel selective of cambering upon tilting an individual's weight during a steering procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,190 to Hartmann sets forth a tricycle apparatus with a fully enclosed, multiple speed drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,149 to Harmon sets forth a golf cart arrangement utilizing pedal power to effect motivation of the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,440 to Letourneau, et al. provides for a vehicular toy arranged for motivation with a single rear wheel and a plurality of forward wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,198 to Fernandes sets forth a human powered vehicle arranged for an individual to lie in a supine position within a stream-lined shell.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tricycle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.